Come on & Turn me on One shot
by KlarolineSmut
Summary: SMUT WARNING ! . Its my first smut so i didn't want too overdo anything, but enjoy !


Caroline stood by the bench as she chopped some vegetables. She was thinking how fast 5 years of being with Klaus had gone. She loved every minute of it. Even the fights.

"I'm back sweetheart." Klaus said as he came up behind Caroline and hugged her around her waist. She giggled as she continued cutting.

"Well, love. Have you not missed me?" He asked as he nuzzled his head into the nape of her neck and took in her smell.

"Of course i have, Nik ! " She said as she put the knife down and turned in his arms hugging him. "I missed you a lot." she said in a low voice as she kissed him. He kissed her back, while he tugged on her shirt letting her know what he wanted. Caroline pulled away from the kiss. It was always like this. He always had her, no matter what he did. She was determined to take control this time.

"Huh? But.. But.." Klaus played.

"No, Nik. Not tonight." Caroline said as she turned back around to keep chopping.

"Why not, love?" Klaus said in his most seductive voice as he slowly put his arms around her waist feeling her stomach. She let out a tiny gasp. He was winning again. She slowly lowered the knife on to the board. He put his face back on the nape of her neck and kissed her right where she liked it. She let her head slowly fall back on his shoulder as she let out small gasps, while he kissed all over her neck.

"Do you like being kissed there, darling?" He asked with a smirk. She raised her head back and turned too face him. She knew what she was going to do, to drive him mad.

"Well, Nik. How about we play a little game." She said seductively as she let her hands fall onto the zipper of his pants, softly caressing his member. Klaus let out a small grunt as he pushed Caroline back to the bench and pinned his arms to the bench so she couldn't move.

"What game will we be playing, sweetheart." He asked as he hungrily looked in her eyes.

"If, you can make me moan your name without taking my clothes off, we'll have sex tonight." She said.

"As many times as i want?" He asked.

"Yes." She stated. He held her hand and guided her towards the couch. He sat down as she stood looking down at him.

"Turn your back and sit on my leg." He said. She did as he said. She sat on his one leg where she could feel him on her core. She knew it was going too be easy for him, but she was determined too win. "Lean back, sweetheart." He said gently. She did as he said, like he was compelling her.

He put his one hand on her inner thigh close too her core and his other on her breasts. He kneaded her breasts and rubbed her core. She threw her head back in pleasure. But she wouldn't moan. he slightly nibbled on her ear and started kissing her neck. She let out sexy little moans as Klaus pushed harder on her core. He kissed and licked her neck. He knew how to get her. This was only a tease. He slowly let his hand slide in her shirt and bra and played with her nipple as he slowly unbuckled her jeans and went inside her panties until her found her clit. He rubbed and played with it as her moans got louder and louder.

"T-This is c-cheating." She struggled too say as she was still moaning.

"You said your clothes still had too be on. There still on sweetheart." He said as he smirked on her neck and continued leaving hot kisses there. He kept rubbing her clit, giving it all the attention it needed and he made his way slowly down, finding her opening and pushing he's finger inside. She let out a big moan, almost screaming his name. She covered her mouth with her hands trying too contain ever moan, but Klaus only smiled. He put another finger inside of her pumping her slowly. He felt her shiver, knowing she was about too break. She held her mouth tighter. He enjoyed seeing her like this. She was being tortured by pleasure. And only he could make her this way. He had her it was easy after this. He grabbed her breast, not hard enough too hurt her. And he inserted another finger. She was down. She moaned his name over and over. He felt himself grow hard and he smirked turning them over with vampire speed so that he was on top of her.

"Y-you bastard." Caroline puffed. He smirked and attacked her lips. He undid the buttons on her shirt and rip all his and her clothes off. He kissed down her jaw line and made his way down her neck, then chest, then stomach, all the way down to her clit. He licked and sucked on her so much, making her moan and grab his hair playfully tugging at the pleasure as he tasted her juices. He continued teasing her clit as he gently rubbed it while he watched her moan. He positioned himself so that his face was in line too hers. He pinned her hands above her head and inserted his long hard member inside her and watched her face. She was now moaning his name and arching her body. He thrusted inside her over and over again. He got faster and harder with each thrust. His face lowered too her neck as he grunted in pleasure. He slowed down and looked her straight in her eyes.

"Caroline, i love you." He didn't let her reply. He only kissed her, while they slowly rocked their bodies together. He dragged one hand over her face and onto her breasts. That was her weak point. Her sensitive spot. He let go of the kiss as his thumb massaged her nipple making them go hard. She moaned and closed her eyes throwing her head back.

"Look at me, love." He said calmly. She opened her eyes and looked him in his eyes. He continued rubbing her breasts and she moaned as he watched her, pleased. He was about too reach his point. He was about too come. And by the looks and sounds of Caroline she was at her climax as well. He kept thrusting her hard and fast wanting her more and more each time. He felt her walls tighten and he moaned louder. And with that he was done. He had come inside her. He felt her juices on him as well. He put his head in-between her shoulder and neck, and puffed for air. She hugged him, as she gasped for air.

"I love you too, Nik." She said. As she smiled and flipped them over, straddling him.

"My turn." She said with a wink


End file.
